As relevant technologies grow increasingly mature, smart TVs have become more and more popular. There are more and more associated products capable of achieving smart TV functions, such as set-top boxes, multimedia boxes and family gateways. As a result, it is very easy to change a regular TV to a smart TV or similar device.
In addition, cloud computing is gradually becoming a part of people's family lives. Big data and data mining have made it possible for TVs to provide content, such as personalized videos and games, and individual customization has become a tendency of the development of mobile internet content services.
Currently, smart TVs typically comprise two parts: the above conventional TV programs, and applications. The conventional TV programs and the applications usually require employment of two different management systems, to manage TV programs and to manage applications, respectively, leading to issues for users. For example, when a user needs to change from a TV program to an application, she needs to first change to the application interface, and then look for the desired application, making it very inconvenient. Moreover, the above complex operations are not suitable for elderly people or children.
Therefore, the prior art is in need of improvement and development.